


Все хорошо, Лиам

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Лиам остается ночевать у Скотта, и тот узнает, что его бету мучают кошмары.





	Все хорошо, Лиам

Лиам отложил ручку в сторону и уставился на Скотта благодарными глазами.

— Спасибо, что помог мне с биологией, — сказал он. — Совершенно ничего в ней не смыслю.

— Пустяки, — махнул рукой Скотт. — Я и сам не так давно за нее взялся.

Лиам удивленно моргнул.

— Но, я думал, ты работаешь в ветклинике.

— Так и есть. Правда, Дитон только недавно разрешил мне делать животным уколы.

— Круто! — восхитился Лиам.

Скотт не смог сдержать гордой улыбки. Он, конечно, был истинным альфой с чередой побед над темными силами, но ему все еще было приятно, когда кто-то оценивал его вполне человеческие достижения.

Лиам принялся запихивать тетрадь и учебник в рюкзак, а Скотт посмотрел за окно, где уже порядком стемнело.

— Давай, я отвезу тебя домой, — предложил он.

Лиам резко застегнул молнию на рюкзаке и отвел глаза в сторону.

— Что такое?

— У родителей сегодня годовщина свадьбы, — пробубнил он под нос. — Не думаю, что они обрадуются, если я буду торчать дома во время их свидания.

— О, — понимающе кивнул Скотт. — Ну, ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь. Мама сегодня дежурит.

Лиам совершенно счастливо улыбнулся и закивал.

— Здорово! Спасибо!

— Я постелю тебе на диване.

— Спасибо! — снова повторил Лиам.

Наверно, будь у Лиама хвост, то он бы им завилял. Настолько радостным он сейчас выглядел.

— Только предупреди своих, — добавил Скотт.

Пока Лиам набирал родителям сообщение, Скотт сходил к матери в комнату и взял из стенного шкафа постельное белье. Лиама он нашел в коридоре. Он стоял, держа в руках свой рюкзак, и выглядел как никогда послушным.

Вместе они спустились вниз и на пару принялись застилать постель. Надевая на подушку наволочку, Скотт усмехнулся.

— Что такое? — спросил Лиам, разглаживая простынь.

— Да, вспомнил тут, — ответил Скотт, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Год назад у меня целый семестр жил Айзек. Весело было.

— Кто это?

Скотт только сейчас понял, что Лиам никогда об Айзеке Лэйхи не слышал. Сделав себе в уме пометку провести образовательную беседу об оборотнях Бикон-Хиллс, он попробовал объяснить наспех:

— Он был бетой Дерека, а потом ушел в мою стаю. Ну, вроде как. Он тут просто жил и помогал всем нам.

Скотт поднял взгляд на Лиама — он выглядел растерянным.

— Я не знал, что у тебя уже был бета.

— Это немного другое. Его укусил и выучил Дерек. Мы толком и друзьями-то не были.

Скотт чуть было не ляпнул про Эллисон, но решил, что для Лиама это лишняя информация. Какими бы светлыми о ней ни были воспоминания, тот факт, что она встречалась с его бетой, мог ударить по авторитету. А Скотту очень нравилось восхищение, с которым смотрел на него Лиам.

— А почему он жил у тебя? — спросил тот.

— Долгая история, потом расскажу, — ответил Скотт, не сдерживая зевок. — А сейчас я дико устал и хочу спать.

Он закончил с подушкой и кинул ее на диван.

— Устраивайся поудобнее. Если что-то понадобится, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Но лучше не буди.

Лиам едва заметно улыбнулся и бросил на него тоскливый взгляд.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Скотт, покидая гостиную.

Ночью Скотт проснулся от негромкого скулежа и вскочил в полной боевой готовности. Запоздало вспомнив, что у него ночует Лиам, Скотт чертыхнулся на самого себя за несообразительность, протер пальцами глаза и пошел проведать своего гостя.

Когда он спустился вниз, то услышал скрежет зубов и тихое рычание — Лиаму определенно было нехорошо. Он метался на диване, руками и ногами сбивая одеяло в ком. Скотт подбежал к нему и схватил за запястья, отметив, что из пальцев вместо ногтей торчат когти.

— Лиам! — крикнул он. — Лиам, проснись. Это просто сон.

Лиам распахнул глаза. Казалось, он все еще не понимал, что проснулся. Он нервно озирался по сторонам и делал судорожные вдохи, хватая ртом воздух.

— Все хорошо, Лиам, — повторял Скотт, пока тот приходил в себя.

Наконец, Лиам расслабился и откинулся на подушку. Он весь был мокрый, и его немного трясло, но он уже явно осознавал, что не спит. Скотт отпустил его руки и коснулся подушечек пальцев, чувствуя, как когти втягиваются внутрь.

— Что это было? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

Лиам виновато поджал губы.

— Кошмары.

— Это я уже понял. Давно они у тебя появились?

— Пару месяцев назад.

Скотт нахмурился. Внезапно ему стало неприятно, что от него Лиам это скрывал.

— И что же тебе снится? — поинтересовался он.

— Берсерки, — шепотом признался Лиам.

Скотт удивленно вскинул брови. Вот это новости!

— Ты же дрался с ними… — Скотт замялся. — Со мной. И сумел одолеть.

— Да но… Они все равно иногда мне снятся.

Сейчас по его словам было бы не отличить оборотня. Они скорее принадлежали напуганному ребенку. И ведь им Лиам и являлся, что Скотт порой напрочь забывал. В одно мгновение Скотта переполнила непонятная нежность, которую по каким-то неясным причинам в нем вызывал только этот парнишка. Повинуясь порыву, он притянул Лиама к себе и зажал в своих крепких руках.

— Это же не я, да? — спросил Скотт на всякий случай.

Лиам покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Да я бы и не поверил, что ты хочешь меня убить. Даже во сне.

Скотт нервно сглотнул. Он-то помнил, что снилось ему, когда Кира замедлила биение его сердца: как он убивал Лиама, и сколько наслаждения и животной радости это ему приносило. Но Скотт совершенно точно не собирался делиться такими воспоминаниями со своим бетой.

Он чувствовал, что дрожь постепенно отпускает Лиама. Он зашевелился в его руках, повернул голову, и Скотт ощутил его дыхание на своей груди. Оно обожгло кожу, и это оказалось неожиданно приятно. Смутившись своей реакции, Скотт мягко отстранил его от себя.

— Спасибо, Скотт, — сказал Лиам.

Полутьма гостиной очертила линии его лица, и сейчас он казался старше, чем есть. Когда-нибудь Лиам станет намного увереннее и оттого сильнее. Возможно, когда Скотт уедет из Бикон-Хиллс, Лиам попадет в другую стаю или даже создаст свою собственную, все может случиться. Но мысли о подобном отдавались тянущей болью в груди, и Скотт мотнул головой, отгоняя их.

Он похлопал Лиама по плечу.

— Спокойной ночи, Лиам. Ты намного сильнее и храбрее, чем ты думаешь. Ничего не бойся.

Это было самое пафосное и глупое пожелание на ночь, но Скотт ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему было важно, чтобы Лиам не тревожился почем зря. В конце концов, все это было правдой. И чем быстрее он ее примет, тем проще будет им всем.

Скотт поймал отражение луны в глазах своего беты, и на сердце тут же потеплело. Он поднялся на ноги и направился в свою спальню, слыша возню Лиама на диване. И Скотт знал, что Лиам справится. Он со всем справится. И все непременно будет хорошо.


End file.
